Brother James
by zeza101
Summary: An attack in Phoenix leads to the mysteryous dissaperence of Bella's Brother and a wound on her wrist that won't heal. 10 years later Bella moves to Forks and meets the Cullens, will Bella's prejudice towards vampires spell doom for them all? B/E
1. Chapter 1

James POV:

I sat on the large sofa in my living room, a book in my hand. I heard the soft footfalls of tiny feet. The feet were getting closer, there was a soft thump and I knew exactly who it was. No matter how many times she tried, there was no way my little uncoordinated sister could ever sneak up on me, I resisted the urge to laugh as I hear her pick herself up from yet another fall. I remained quiet as she tiptoed closer to the back of the couch.

I heard her muffle a giggle, and then... I pounced. Jumping over the back of the couch and catching her as she tried to run away. She squealed and laughed as I swung her around in my arms laughing with her. I fell back on to the couch still holding her small, giggling body.

"I almost got you that time!" little Bella taunted. I laughed,

"Almost," I said lying slightly so as not to harm her fragile self esteem.

"Whatcha reading?" Bella asked.

"Dracula." I answered.

"Again!" Bella groaned, "Why don't you read anything good, like maybe Cinderella or Snow White?"

"Those are girl stories."

"So!"

"Admit it; you want me to read to you again."

"No!"She blushed, that was one of the many things amazing about Bella; she came with an internal lie detector, "Well maybe ...Yes." I laughed; it was so easy to read her. She frowned at me.

"Ok, I'll read to you tonight." I said giving in to the sad look on her face; she was so adorable when she was mad.

"Why not now?" she pouted.

"Well because you are supposed to be getting ready for your dance recital." I told her, she rolled her eyes at me.

"I wish that mom would of just let me quit," she looked down, "I'm a horrible dancer, I just know that it will be a disaster." typical Bella so serious even at only seven years old.

"You're a wonderful dancer Bella." I said giving her a hug.

"Don't lie," she whispered, "I suck."

"Bella," I looked at her sternly, "You do not suck, don't ever say that about yourself, you're going to do just fine, you'll see." I ruffled her hair, "Now go get ready or you'll be late." she smiled a small smile and went up the stairs to her room.

I smile to myself; Bella doesn't ever see herself clearly.

***

I made my way backstage to look for Bella. I found where all the other little girls were but Bella wasn't there. Slightly curious I went to check the dressing rooms but she wasn't there either. I was getting worried when my mother came up behind me.

"James you'll have to talk to her, she refuses to come out!" Renee cried.

"Where is she?" I asked. Renee pointed down one of the many hallways.

"She's in the first room," Renee told me clearly worried, "She was crying and I'm afraid she might be hurt but she wouldn't let me in!"

"I'll see what's wrong." I told my mother as I walked past her down the hallway. I stopped at the first door and knocked softly.

"Bella?" I called, "Bella, can I come in?" there was no answer but I heard quiet sobs coming from inside so I slowly opened the door. Inside the room was nearly empty save for the many mirrors and practice bars that were placed around the room. I looked around trying to find the source of the crying. Then I saw her, sitting in the corner with her knees to her forehead.

"Bella." I whispered as I went to her. She didn't look at me when I sat down next to her, "Oh Bella." I crooned as I pulled her over to me and she curled up in my lap, "Bella what's wrong?" she shook her head and sobbed louder, "I don't understand Bella, you did wonderful! You were so beautiful up there!" this time she looked up at me,

"You're just saying that." she whispered.

"Bella, I would never lie to you." I told her sternly. Her eyes betrayed her disbelief, "You know I wouldn't."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." I said sincerely.

"Ok," she nuzzled her head in the crook of my arm. We were silent as I slowly rocked us back and forth, "James?" she asked.

"Hmm."

"Thanks, I love you." I smiled as I looked down at her,

"I love you too"

I heard soft foot falls, I thought that it would be Renee coming to check on us and was startled to see a man standing there,

"Aww, that's so sweet!" he mocked, Bella looked up with a startled expression, "I hate sweet!" the man...hissed? I pulled Bella closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked eyeing the man, he was tall and very good looking, almost like one of those models in magazines, his skin was pail white and his eyes ... his eyes were downright terrifying. They were bright red and showed nothing but hatred and another emotion that I didn't understand... hunger?

The man laughed, "What do I want?" he laughed again, it was a deep bass laugh that almost came out as a growl, his eyes turned dark and he pounced. I managed to throw Bella away before he landed on me and she went sliding along the hard wood floor smashing in to one of the mirrors sending a cascade of glass on to her fragile frame. I tried to push him off but with no avail, his skin was so cold and hard it felt like stone. His head turned sharply over to where Bella was, and I saw blood trickle down her arm. The man's face went from want to need as his eyes grew so dark that they looked black, then he was gone, I was stunned by the suddenness of it and when I found him next he was somehow on the other side of the room and in his arms was, "Bella!" I shouted and tried to run to her, but the man disappeared again and ended up behind me. I spun around to face him. He still held Bella her feeble attempts to get away having not the slightest affect on him.

"Let her go!" I yelled. He set her feet on the ground and held her by her left arm. Bella tried to pull away, reaching for me. I stepped forward and reached for her but she disappeared, they reappeared a few feet away, he was now holding Bella's arm up higher so that her feet were dangling above the ground, Bella kicked and hit him with all her strength but he didn't even flinch. The man moved her wrist in front of his face where her blood was smeared and inhaled deeply. My mind figured out what he was going to do a second before he did it, and I ran at him with new found strength and yanked Bella away from the man, but not before his teeth bit in to her wrist. I heard her scream in pain, I tried to pull her toward the door but a strong hand stopped me. I pushed Bella away and tried to make him release his grip but it only got stronger. My shoulder started to ach and I heard the bones crack; I saw his mouth move to my shoulder and screamed out as his teeth sliced through my skin, crushing my shoulder bone. He dropped me to the ground and moved back to Bella who was now curled up in a ball sobbing. I tried to move, to get up and go to her but every motion sent waves of pain making me collapse back down.

The man picked Bella up and looked almost curiously at her wrist where he had bitten her; there was now a crescent shaped wound that matched his teeth perfectly. I was suddenly angry at the man, for marking her so permanently, for holding her the way he was. I tried to get up once again this time succeeding to lift myself in to a seated position, I grunted with the effort. The man turned and looked at me with a confused look but the he looked back at Bella, he leaned in as if trying to hear something that was very quiet. He looked back at me with an almost sad look in his eye, like he had done something wrong. He carefully laid Bella back on the ground she looked so peaceful that she could have been sleeping, but I knew better. I slid myself over to her, oblivious of the pain in my shoulder. I fumbled around her wrist searching for a pulse, then I found it relief fell over me followed by extreme panic, her pulse was slowing.

"Bella!" I cried, "No Bella!" I didn't know where the man was, and I didn't care. Bella was dying and I didn't know what to do, "Help!" I called to anyone who could hear, "Help Somebody!" I could feel the tears slide down my face but I didn't try to wipe them away. Bella's lips twitched slightly like she was trying to say something, I leaned forward, "James," She breathed, and her heart stopped

"No!" I shouted. I would not let her die. I tried to do CPR breathing in to her mouth and pumping her chest, making her lungs work. All the time vaguely aware of a burning sensation spreading from my shoulder. Slowly I felt her heart start to beat on its own, and I nearly cried out in relief. I had brought her back!

There was a pounding at the door, "open the door!" a booming man's voice shouted from the other side.

"James! Bella!" I heard Renee shout from behind the door. I looked down at Bella, she was still motionless, I felt her wrist again; her pulse was still dangerously slow.

"Open this door or we will break it in!" the man on the other side of the door shouted. I opened my mouth to shout back but something stopped me. A hand came out of nowhere and clamped over my mouth. I tried to pry it off but it wouldn't budge, another hand grabbed my arm and started to pull me back away from Bella. "No!" I shouted but it came out as a muffled mumble because of the hand. The hands dragged me back in to the deepest shadows in the corner of the room behind one of the large mirrors. The hands didn't let go and they showed no sign of tiring so I stopped trying to break free instead I watched Bella intently trying to find some sine that she was alright.

I heard the man shout from the door again, "Alright! I'm coming in!" there were three loud thuds against the door and on the fourth one the door crashed open and bright light flooded in from the hallway outlining a group of figures. A gasp went through the group when they saw Bella lying on the floor, it wasn't until then that I realized that she was covered in blood and some blood had started to pool around her.

"Bella!" Renee screamed and ran toward her small body; a large man followed her,

"Call 911!" he shouted to the group and many people shuffled around in purses or pockets searching for their cell phones. I looked over to Renee and saw her cradling the unconscious Bella in her arms looking around the rest of the room franticly, "James! James!" she shouted. I wanted to shout back at her but he hand, still at my mouth, wouldn't let me. Instead it pulled me back farther in to the shadows.

I heard many frantic voices telling the 911 operators to send an ambulance as fast as possible. Renee suddenly cried out louder,

"She's not breathing!" she cried and the group rushed to see if they could help, "Oh Bella!" Renee cried.

"The ambulance is on its way!" someone shouted. The hands holding me in place took advantage of the momentary distraction and dragged me over to one of the windows that were still hidden in the shadows. He opened it quietly and climbed through pulling me after him. All of a sudden everything around me blurred and wind whirled past me, we were moving so fast that I started to get dizzy trying to keep my eyes open. I felt that the burning in my shoulder had spread throughout my whole body without my noticing, because I was so intent on helping Bella. But now I felt it with full force and I cried out. It burned so bad, like I was being stuck into fire. The pain overwhelmed me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

I cried out, wrenching myself from the horrible dream. I sat up in my bed and tried to think peaceful thoughts, but no matter how I tried the images would not leave my mind. I saw the mirrors shattering above me I heard my brother screaming I felt the pain spreading through my arm. I shook my head to rid myself of the memories, I wanted to tell myself that it was only a dream but the crescent shaped scar on my wrist told me otherwise. I glanced at the clock and groaned, 5:00a.m. I rolled over hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. The man who had hurt me, the man who had taken my brother away. Angrily I wiped away the tears on my cheeks; it would not be helpful to have tear stains on my first day of a new school. I got out of bed, realizing that more sleep was not an option, and went to the bathroom to clean up.

In the bathroom I looked at my reflection and grimaced, you could tell that I had a rough night. I splashed some cold water in my face and brushed through my hair. I looked a little better; I continued to study myself in the mirror. A slight stinging in my arm reminded me that I needed to change the bandages on my wrist. I looked down at my arm sadly, it had been ten years since the incident at the ballet studio but the wound that the man had given me had still not healed, it still bleeds most of the time keeping me slightly light headed. I unwrapped the gauze surrounding my wrist and grimaced. All around the wound was white, not my normal white for I was very pail skinned, but a deathly white like a corpse. The actual wound however was bright red like blood and in the shape of a perfect set of teeth.

I looked away, reaching for a new bandage with my other hand. I applied some medical ointment that was supposed to help it heal and wrapped my wrist with the new bandage. Leaving the bathroom I went to choose my clothing for my first day. I ended up wearing a blue shirt with a pair of jeans, nothing really special because I didn't want to stand out. For the finishing touch slipped a blue band that matched my shirt around my wrist hiding the bandage, for I knew what everyone would think if they saw it. Glancing in my full length mirror I assumed that I was presentable and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey Bells what are you doing up so early?" Charlie asked me from the dining room table as I walked down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep," I said simply, I didn't want to tell him about the nightmares. Charlie turned back to his paper and sipped his coffee. That was one thing I loved about my father, he didn't pry. My mother had sent me to live with Charlie for the remainder of the school year; she had heard me shouting in my sleep one night and said that maybe if I left Phoenix then I would forget about the strange man at the ballet studio. She was wrong of course, ever since I had moved to forks the nightmares had gotten worse, but I didn't dare tell Renee. I figured that there were other reasons behind her wanting me to move in with Charlie, like Renee's fiancé Phil.

I grabbed a granola bar and sat in the chair opposite Charlie.

"I'm actually glad you got up early," Charlie told me looking up from his newspaper, "I wanted to catch you before I left; I'm going to have to stay at the station till six. Will you be ok on your own after school?"

"Yea dad," I told him it was no big deal I was used to staying home alone.

"I know one night's not a big deal for you but, it's every night." Charlie looked at me as if he was studying my reaction; I smiled trying to look convincing,

"No problem dad," he didn't seem convinced so I added, "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Charlie said still apprehensive. He got up folding the paper in the table, "Well I'd better be shoving off now. Call me if you need anything the number's on the fridge."

"Ok bye dad!" I called as he walked out of the room. When I heard Charlie drive down the street in his cruiser I ran upstairs stumbling over my own feet, as usual, and went straight to the dresser. My dresser was where I stored all things precious to me, or of great importance. I could not for the life of me imagine Charlie getting up the courage to search thorough my underwear drawer. I moved aside many fabrics to find the jeweled, wooden box at the bottom. Just looking at the precious box brought back many unwanted memories; I closed my eyes as I remembered when James gave me this box. He had said that it was very special because it had a compartment at the bottom. I remembered James saying that it would always be a safe hiding place because we were the only two in on the secret.

I lifted the lid on the box, on the inside were what an outsider might seem like random things but to me they were the most important things I had. I lifted each thing up in turn. the first thing was a small silver locket with the initial B on it, inside was a picture of my brother James not three days before the ballet studio, I smiled at the picture and slid the chain over my head. The second thing was a piece of broken mirror; it was one of the pieces that had cut me at the studio. I don't know why I keep the piece of mirror, but I just couldn't bear to throw it away. I didn't bother picking up the other items for I knew them by heart, instead I pulled back a piece of fabric that had not been totally sewed to the side of the box and behind it was a small silver key. I took the key and closed the lid on the box and held it up so that I could see the bottom. Over to the side I spotted a small hole that was almost impossible to find if you didn't know where to look. I slid the key in and twisted hearing the almost silent click. That was another thing that had changed for me after the 'incident' as I called it, my hearing was so good now that I could sit in a loud room and hear conversations that were happening in the room across the hall.

With the soft click the bottom of the wooden box popped down reviling a shelf that leaned forward like a ramp. On the shelf sat a small black handle. I picked it up in my hand, I pressed a little button on the side and a short white blade shot out of the end. I smiled, this was no ordinary blade. It was a vampire blade. I frowned as I remembered what had brought me to get this strange blade that was said to be made out of real vampire teeth. It was about a year after the 'incident', I was curious as to why my wrist wouldn't heal so I had searched the internet for a solution, and there was one that fit everything, vampire bite. I think I might have already known somewhere in the back of my mind because I accepted it without hesitation and the more I researched it the more everything fit, and the more I was sure that vampires existed and that I was a survivor. I admit allot of the stuff I found was kind of silly but there were parts that contained nothing but fact. So I started taking precautions in case I was attacked again (and with my luck I would be), in short I got the only weapon (besides another vampire) that could hurt a vampire, the knife.

I snapped the blade shut again and slipped it in to my pocket. The other thing on the small shelf was a piece of folded up paper I picked it up and read it:

Top 5 Ways to Spot a Vampire

1.) Blood Red Eyes (sometimes they turn black)

2.) Inhuman Strength

3.) Super Fast

4.) Cold, Hard, Pail Skin

5.) Unexplained Supernatural Abilities

I folded the paper back up and put it back on the small shelf and clicked the shelf back in place where it was hidden. I buried the box under my clothes and closed the drawer. I checked the clock to make sure I was on time, then hurried downstairs and outside. Silently thanking my father, I climbed in to my old beat up pick-up truck.

The truck roared to life and I realized with dread that it would probably attract a lot of unwanted attention at the school. I shook my head and sighed. Well at least it would be better then riding to school in the cruiser. I grimaced as the thought ran through my mind and pulled slowly out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-

Bella POV:

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan!" I turned to see a cute, baby-faced boy; his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, standing next to me.

"Actually it's Bella," I corrected him timidly.

"I'm Mike." He told me, "Do you need help finding any of your classes?" my face turned red, I had been searching for the better part of ten minutes to find building three.

"Yea, do you know where building three is?" I asked him with a shy smile. His smile widened.

"Yea, I'm going there too!" he waved for me to follow him as he set off across campus. He talked while we walked asking me how I liked Forks and where I had lived before. He explained to me how, to my horror, my dad had apparently bragged to anyone who would listen that his daughter was coming to stay with him. Apparently the entire town of Forks had been waiting on my arrival.

Mike lead me in to a building that I assumed was building three. I took my slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a name plate identifying him as Mr. Mason he gawked at me when he saw my name – not an encouraging response – and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed.

I was relieved when the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound. A boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick stopped at my desk.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he looked like the overly helpful chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check my schedule, "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed to building four, I could show you the way…." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks." I told him as I followed him out the door. Eric walked me up to the door even though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own feet on the way to my seat.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I remembered that she said her name was Jessica.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting at a table at the far side of the room, their heads all turned in different directions appearing bored. They looked so different and yet so alike. The first guy was big, really big, he was well muscled and had dark curly hair. The girl beside him had to be the picture of beauty; she was tall, blond, and easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The next girl was very small and pixy like, her dark hair sticking out around her head. The pixy girl was leaned against a tall blond guy whose face was contorted in what I could only guess was pain. The last one was a guy with unruly bronze hair; he looked to be the youngest out of the odd group.

Every one of them was chalky pale, palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were strait, perfect, angular.

Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

Warning lights started to flash in my mind. _Not here, not in Forks_, I kept telling myself, _Maybe I'm just overreacting. _But I knew that it was true, the signs were there, _not all of them, _my instinct argued with me. But no matter how I tried to talk my mind out of it, I knew one thing was for certain, those were no angels…

…they were vampires.

My first reaction was naturally, fear. I knew what vampires could do, but my fear was slowly replaced with burning anger. The blond one that looked to be in pain, looked at me suddenly, his face curious. He turned his head slightly towards the bronze one, who looked up as if he were called. The two stared at each other for a minute, then the bronze on looked over to me. I turned away from his calculating gaze; it was almost like he was trying to see in to my mind.

I looked to Jessica beside me, "who are they?" I asked. She seemed to know exactly who I was talking about without me explaining. She giggled slightly.

"That's the Cullens and the Hales," I must have looked confused because she continued, "The big one, that's Emmett Cullen, the girl beside him is Rosalie Hale. The tiny girl is Alice Cullen, and the guy she's leaning on is Jasper Hale. The last guy is Edward Cullen. They're all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement. I was still trying to convince my instinct that it was wrong.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all of the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.

I snuck a peak at the table again; the bronze one Edward was looking at our table in what seemed like deep concentration. He turned his head too quickly towards the pixie girl, Alice, who had gone completely rigid. She stayed like that for a moment then shook her head slightly like she was trying to wake up. Her gaze suddenly flickered to me with shock playing across her features; she turned her head sharply toward Edward who almost unnoticeably shook his head. Alice turned back towards me with an almost amazed face.

I turned away from the table utterly confused. Then again how was I supposed to understand the workings of a vampire mind?

Edward POV:

There was a new girl in school; _Isabella Swan_, the name bounced through the many teenage minds around me. I closed my eyes to try and stop the barrage of thoughts that spun around in my brain. I opened my eyes, closing them had no effect on the thoughts, and stared aimlessly at a random crack in the wall. Jasper suddenly was looking curiously toward one of the students, it was the new girl. I searched his mind to make sure he was in control, but all I found was curiosity, apparently the girls emotions suddenly were frightened then fiercely angry.

_Edward,_ Jasper thought to me, I turned my head to him, _what is she thinking?_ I turned to look at the newest student to Forks High School. She was looking at our table, I listened and heard the loud 'voice' of Jessica and the quiet 'voice' of Angela, but in between them where the new girl was sitting, there was nothing. Isabella looked away; slightly frustrated I tried again with the same result. I vaguely heard Jessica explaining to her about our family; I concentrated harder, willing her mind to open for me. She snuck a peak at our table.

I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath and turned my head, too quickly, towards my sister. Her eyes were gazed over and her body was completely rigid, she was having a vision of the future. I listened to her thoughts as her mind played out the vision.

The vision changed from one to another quickly; Isabella walking in to the biology classroom, Isabella shouting at me, her holding a silver locket sobbing, me holding her while she cried, Isabella and Alice laughing together, Isabella running up to give me a hug, Isabella blushing, Rosalie and Alice fixing her hair, me smiling at her. The vision ended abruptly.

Alice turned toward the new girl, shock plainly on her face, through Alice's eyes I saw that Isabella was watching us, anger, fear, confusion, and wonder playing on her features. Alice looked to me.

_What is she thinking?_ She asked me through her thoughts. I tried again to hear Isabella's hidden thoughts but I found nothing. I shook my head slightly.

_You can't hear her! _Alice seemed amazed. She looked back toward the girl. _After all these years…_

I tried to block Alice's thoughts out, I didn't want to hear her crazy ideas of me finally finding someone, her vision was probably a fluke, a split-second decision that will probably change before anything happens.

_It's not a fluke, Edward._ Alice told me sternly; sometimes I wonder who the mind reader is she seems to always know what I'm thinking. _It's kind of obvious what you're thinking. _Alice explained. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her. The rest of the family was wondering about our little exchange, I waved their thoughts off, whispering, "Later," under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i am so sorry about the delay but my computer hates me and wouldn't let me do anything, (im posting this using a different computer) well anyway i finnaly got the chance to post this, i hope you like it!**

Part 4-

Bella POV:

I tried to calm my breathing as I found my way to the biology room._ Ok, so there are vampires in Forks, _I told myself,_ so what I'll just stay away from them, no problem._ But I knew that it wouldn't work, I'm a magnet for trouble; something bad was bound to happen.

_Stop it!_ I scolded. _You're blowing this wildly out of proportion!_

I pushed all thoughts of vampires out of my mind as I walked in to Biology. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip. He nodded as he signed it.

"Ah yes, your Isabella Swan." I blushed, was there anyone who didn't know who I was?

"Bella." I corrected out of habit. He smiled at me.

"Very well Bella, there is only one seat left, you can sit there." He pointed at a table behind me. I turned to see who my new lab partner was and nearly choked when I saw Edward Cullen looking back at me. I turned back towards the teacher preparing to ask for a different seat when I remembered that he had said that there was only one seat left. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to the table, I saw that Edward tensed as I came closer. _Good,_ I thought, _at least he's uncomfortable as well._

I sat down and looked to the front of the room. _Great Bella, only you, the danger magnet, would get a vampire as a lab partner._ I sighed.

"Alright class," the teacher said as he passed out a worksheet, "today we will be looking at onion roots. Working with your partner, you will use your microscope and classify each slide into the stages of cell division." I groaned internally, I was hoping that I could just ignore the vampire sitting next to me but this meant that I would actually have to talk to him.

I turned my head towards the middle of the table. Pulling the microscope towards me I put in the first slide, preparing to talk as little as possible. I took a quick glance into the eyepiece.

"Prophase." I stated, writing it on my worksheet. I noticed that there was no movement from Edward's side of the table. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me curiously, he also seemed to be holding his breath. The more I looked at him the more I wanted to reach out and touch his perfection. _It's a mask, the beauty just lures their prey in._ I try to tell myself, but I can't stop looking. When my gaze reaches his face I notice his eyes with shock, they are a dark gold, not the red color that I had expected. The shock knocks me out of my reverie. I shake my head and reach to get the next slide. I couldn't believe that I had almost fell for that, if it weren't for his eyes… his eyes, why were his eyes a different color?

Someone cleared their throat and I realized that I must have zoned out for a minute. I turned to see Edward waiting patiently for me to put the slide in. I slipped the slide into the microscope and pushed it towards him, careful not to touch him. He looked at me for a moment before turning his head to the microscope.

"Anaphase." His voice was like bells, I could listen to it all day and never tire of it. _Stop it! _I told myself._ Don't fall for the lie!_ I wrote down the answer in my sheet and pulled the microscope to me. I looked at the next slide.

"Metaphase." I said. I saw Edward write the answer down out of the corner of my eye.

Edward POV:

_Isabella Swan_

I looked up as the teacher's thoughts went through my head. Standing beside him was the new girl, I once again tried to read her mind but her thoughts stayed hidden from me. She blushed and I wondered why.

"Bella." I heard her correct the teacher. So she preferred to be called Bella?

_Let's see, _the teacher's thoughts rang, _I don't see any other seats so I guess I'll have to put her with Cullen._

He smiled at her, "Very well Bella, there is only one seat left, you can sit there." The teacher pointed to the empty seat at my lab table. Bella turned around and looked towards her new seat. She saw me and a look that could only be described as pure terror went across her face. I didn't understand, the other humans didn't have this reaction to me. She started to turn around but then decided against it. Taking a deep breath and ducking her head, she walked slowly to the table. As she got closer her scent got stronger I tensed and stopped breathing.

She sat down and looked to the front of the class, completely ignoring me. I wondered why she seemed to fear me so much; maybe it had something to do with me not being able to hear her thoughts. It was very frustrating; I longed to hear what was going on in her head. _Wait! What! Since when did I care what a human thought?_ I sighed as I answered my own question, _since I couldn't hear it._

"Prophase." Bella's voice woke me from my daze and I looked to her curiously. She was writing something down on a sheet of paper. Apparently I was supposed to be writing as well because she looked up when I didn't move. When she looked at me she froze as if she was looking intently at something. I didn't mean to stare back at her but everything about her caught my eye. She was small and slender, but not overly skinny. Her skin was so pail that she could possibly pass for a vampire herself. Her face was heart shaped, the cheeks tinted slightly pink with her blush. Her upper lip was slightly out of balance, a bit to full to match the lower. And her eyes… wow her eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown, so pure and innocent. Her eyes met with mine and I was struck with such a strange feeling, it was like a warmth running through my veins but it didn't hurt, it felt wonderful, it felt like I was alive again. I read the emotions that ran across her face, first amazement and wonder, then shock, she turned her head away quickly and the warmth instantly disappeared.

She shook her head and reached for a slide. She seemed to freeze again and a strange expression went across her face. As I watched her I realized that I still wasn't breathing, I took in a small breath and her scent hit me like a flame thrower, her blood smelled so sweet and so… uncovered, like there was no skin covering the vein, was she bleeding? I looked her over for the source of the smell, but saw no open wound. I took in another small breath and the scent didn't hit me as bad as it did the first time. _Control,_ I told myself as I took in a deep breath. Her scent made my throat burn but it was bearable.

I cleared my throat to speak to her, her head shot up and looked towards me. I just stared for a moment; she seemed to remember the slide that was still in her hand and she put it into the microscope and passed it to me. It took me a moment to figure out what I was supposed to be doing, and then I remembered, _Oh the project, right_. I leaned my head over the eye piece and lingered for a moment, of course I knew what it was as soon as I looked at it but I had to pause so I appeared human.

"Anaphase." I told her and wrote the answer on the sheet in front of me and I saw Bella do the same. She grabbed the microscope and pulled it to her as she put in the next slide. She glanced into the microscope.

"Metaphase." She said and she turned to write it down.

The rest of Biology class went the same way, Bella refused to speak with me except for the one or two word answers so we could finish the project. When the bell rang she all but ran out of the class room, leaving me blinking with confusion. I decided to skip my next class, it was Spanish with Emmett and Jasper, they would wonder where I was but if I went now they would know something is wrong. I had to get my emotions under control before I see them anyway.

With that decision I started walking out to my Volvo, maybe some music could help me calm down.

**A/N: well i hope it was worth the wait, and if it wasn't i'm terrably sorry, since my computer is still messed up im not sure how often i will be able to update but i will work as hard as i can to get the next chapter up faster!**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i just want to send a shout out to all those who have reviewed to this story; StarBurst-71, Windows of the World, AmoreVampiresv-v moosehugger, pinch of iNSaNiTY, Edward-lover-forever-1901, A crystal tear, frk4sccr, Angel JJK, Thanks you guys!!! and a very special thanks goes to SugerSweetCutie who has reviewed on every single chapter, Thanks Alot!!! :) anyway, here is chapter 5 i hope you like it!!!**

Part 5-

Edward POV:

A loud tapping at my window made me jump out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Emmett standing there with an amazed look on his face, behind him stood the rest of my family. Alice looked exited, jasper was confused and Rose just looked annoyed.

I unlocked the doors so that they could get in, I could already hear the questions forming in their minds,

_Oh my gosh I actually snuck up on Edward! _Emmett was still in a state of shock, _and I wasn't even trying! _It was nearly impossible to sneak up on me because of my mind reading powers; normally I would have heard them coming from a mile away.

Alice was annoyingly singing a song in her head so I quickly skipped on.

_Such strange emotions Edward, what were you thinking about? _Jasper asked me in his mind.

Emmett's face broke out in to a huge grin, "So Eddie," he started, and I growled. Emmett just laughed and continued, "Where's a camera when I need one? Your face was priceless! I don't think I have ever seen you startled before!" I glowered at him.

"Really Edward, what were you thinking about?" Jasper asked, "I got such a strange ranged of emotions from you; confusion, frustration, curiosity, and…" his voice trailed off but I heard the rest of it from his head, _and tenderness, almost like a warmth, it's so strong…_ his thoughts trailed off as well as he thought about how good that feeling was,_ I've never felt anything like it before, it's amazing._

I shrugged off the question and started my car. I glanced into the rear view mirror, and I saw her. Bella was walking over towards an old red truck. Jasper noticed the sudden change of my emotions and looked to see what had caught my eye. I was happy, I didn't understand why, but I was. I felt foolish, why should I be happy to see a human? But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't crush that feeling of total joy when I saw her face.

_Who is she Edward? _Jasper's thoughts asked me, _what is she to you? _

I shrugged slightly. What was this girl to me? Surly I couldn't call her my friend, we had hardly spoken and for some reason she seemed terrified by me.

_Such sadness and pain._ Jasper's thoughts broke in, _why is she so upset? What is she thinking?_ He looked at me expectantly and all I could do was shrug again. "You can't hear her?" Jasper spoke aloud, and everyone else looked towards us wondering what Jasper was talking about.

I shook my head and said, "No." Jasper's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"And you're happy about that?"He questioned.

"Of course not, it's driving me insane." I said. He looked at me puzzled. But I shook it off because I knew that I didn't have an answer to his question.

Instead I looked back over to where Bella was. She turned her head towards my car and shock went across her face.

"She's terrified." Jasper whispered.

I looked away and backed the car out of the school parking lot. I tried to keep my mind off Bella but my thoughts kept wandering back to her. Why was she so afraid? Why does she seem to hate me? I made a decision then, Bella would tell me what was upsetting her; I would make her trust me. Tomorrow when I see her I will be as friendly as possible, and maybe being her friend will help me solve the puzzle that is Isabella Swan.

Bella POV:

I ran as fast as my uncoordinated legs could carry me. I had to get away from him. I considered skipping my last period but since it was my first day I don't think that would have gone well, the last thing I want is to be wrote off as a trouble maker. So I hurried off to my next class. After school ended I went outside to my truck and was about to get in when something caught my eye. It was a shiny silver Volvo, and inside was… I froze. The Cullens were all seated inside, with Edward at the wheel. I saw the blond guy, Jasper, look back at me with confusion written plainly on his features.

My mind started to go in to overdrive. Why did he look at me? Did they know that I knew about them? I was freaking out so bad that I barely noticed the Volvo pull out of the parking lot. I just stood there while the lot emptied out around me. I don't know how long I was there but the stinging pain in my wrist reminded me that it was time to change my bandage.

I sighed and climbed into my truck so I could head home.

When I got to the house I immediately changed my bandage, my wound throbbed and I hastened to find my pain medication. The medication didn't do much except make me sleepy but I had to try everything I could so that maybe, someday the stupid thing would heal.

At that moment I was overcome with great anger towards the vampire who did this to me, and took my brother away in the process. I felt the tears swell in my eyes but I willed them away, it would do me no good to cry now.

I needed something to distract me, I looked over to the clock, 5:25. Charlie would be home in about 35 minutes I decided that I would surprise him by having dinner ready for him when he came home. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Now what would Charlie want? I remembered that he liked spaghetti and meat balls, so I'll cook that. I started to pull out the things that I would need.

About 40 minutes later I hear Charlie coming in the door.

"Hey Dad!" I called to him. He walked in to the kitchen and saw me pouring the spaghetti into two bowls.

"Wow!" Charlie said, "You didn't have to do this, Bells." He couldn't hide that he was happy that I had made dinner for him.

"I know, but I wanted to." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Ok kido, let me go get changed then we'll eat." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay." I said as Charlie turned and headed upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down in jeans and a tee shirt instead of his police uniform. I brought the food to the table and we sat down to eat.

Being with Charlie was so normal that I almost forgot about all the vampire stuff, almost. But I still had that nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I thought about skipping the next day, but then I realized that I would have to face them some time, why not get it over with? I decided that I would just ignore them; maybe they would just leave me alone. I knew that it would never happen but I had to try to stay away from them.

**A/N: please review and tell me if you liked chapter 5. reviews are amasing and they** **really help get a writter motivated. so i was thinking, can you guys help me get 10 reviews for this chapter? Please!!! i would really apreciate it!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is how much i love you guys, i'm putting the next chapter up as i am getting ready to go to my Freshman Formal (kind of like prom but for freshman) so i hope you like this, it is sort of a filler chapter but it is important. well anyway, here's chapter six!**

Part 6-

Bella POV:

I woke with a startled cry, wrenching myself from yet another nightmare. It was always the same, the bright red eyes, the shattering glass, the burning flames of pain, and then nothing… emptiness, darkness. That was the part that scared me the most, the total absence of everything, the feeling of hopelessness. I had always categorized that feeling as, death, as the end. I hated it, I didn't ever want to feel that way, I wouldn't even wish the feeling on my greatest enemy… wait scratch that, maybe the vampires, but none of my mortal enemies.

I sighed and got up, to get ready for another day of school. Man, it hasn't even been a week yet and I was already sick of this place. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up.

20 minutes later I was headed down the stairs in a green mid-sleeve and jeans, adjusting the matching green band around my wrist as I went. I hid my knife in my back pocket right before I walked out the door.

I looked at the clock on the radio in my truck just as I was pulling in, 7:30. I was early, school didn't start for another 30 minutes. I pulled out my book and waited for the bell to ring.

Edward POV:

I was driving my siblings to school when a voice entered my thoughts, _Edward, _I looked to Alice to show that I heard, _well, I know about your plan and…_

I gave her a look that said to continue,_ I really want to be her friend,_ I bit back a growl, Bella was already going to have one medaling vampire to deal with she didn't need two. _And, I'm going to get her to come on a shopping trip with me this weekend! _The last part came out as a squeal of delight. I couldn't hold back my growl at her this time. She pouted.

"Why not? I mean, have you seen what she's wearing?"

"Alice," I started but she cut me off.

"Don't even try to argue Edward, I'll still win."

I sighed and Alice let out a squeal. Groaning internally I turned in to the school. We were early; the parking lot was nearly empty. Out of the few cars there one in particular stood out, it was a large red truck, Bella's truck. Why was Bella here so early? Was something wrong? I felt myself get frustrated and then star to panic.

_Geez Edward, chill._ Jasper threw a blanket of calm around me and I immediately felt better. I looked around and relied that Alice was no longer in the car. I scanned the lot and spotted her walking, a little too quickly, over to Bella's truck.

What was she doing? Then I remembered how Alice had basically pushed us out of the door to go to school much too early, seeing as we could get there in about two minutes. So this is why she was so intent on getting to school.

Alice POV:

I knew the exact moment that Edward would zone out and slipped myself out of the Volvo. I tried to keep a believable human pace as I walked to Bella's truck, but I was so exited it was hard to go slow.

As I got closer I noticed that she was staring intently at something in her lap, she didn't seem to even know that we pulled in to the lot. I knocked softly on her window and she nearly jumped out of her skin, I smiled my apology as she turned her head to see what had made the noise. Her heart seemed to speed up when she saw me standing there. Was she afraid of me?

I smiled a reassuring smile and motioned for her to roll down the window. She just stared at me for a moment then seemed to process my request. I took a minute but she finally got the ancient window to roll down.

"Hi!" I said brightly.

"Hello," she sounded unsure.

"I'm Alice." I smiled.

"Bella." She spoke softly.

"You're new here aren't you? Oh! We are going to be such great friends!" she looked at me with a frightened expression.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" I decided to get to know her a little before I ask her to go shopping with me.

She shrugged, "It's ok." She whispered so soft that if I wasn't a vampire then I wouldn't have heard it.

"Ok as in almost good or almost bad?" I asked.

"I don't know," she seemed to be suspicious of me, although I didn't understand why she would be.

"Oh I've got to take you shopping sometime!" I looked her over; she was very pale so a deep blue would complement her skin, "you would look lovely in blue!" the possibilities were endless.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." She still seemed wary of me but I didn't worry too much about it, that would soon change, I wasn't sure when but I had a vision that we would be very close friends, sisters even. I was so excited to have another sister I was practically jumping .

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um, I'm not sure, why?" she was suspicious again.

"Because silly, were going to be great friends, friends know stuff about each other!" I explained to her, why she would need to even ask I didn't know, has she never had a best friend? I was hit with a sudden wave of sadness for Bella when I saw her looking at me with untrusting eyes. What had happened to her that made her so afraid?

"Oh you have to come shopping with me this Saturday!" I gave her a pleading look, "Please!"

She looked at me like I had just asked her to cut off her own arm. "What?" her voice was suddenly terrified.

"Would you come shopping with me this Saturday?" I repeated I gave her a look that no one could resist, "Please say yes." I pouted.

"Uh, um, I'm not sure." She still had that fear in her eyes but it wasn't as intense.

"Please!" I threw the full blow of my pout at her.

"Uh, I guess I could go." She accepted looking slightly dazed.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed in delight, "Well I'll talk to you later Bella, I can't wait!" I told her then danced away to the Volvo where the rest of my siblings were waiting.

Bella POV:

What just happened? I can't believe that I had just agreed to go shopping with a vampire. But the eyes and the pout I just couldn't say no! Darn that pixy and her pout! Now I was terrified, was this shopping trip just a ploy to get me alone? What would she do to me? I was freaking out, why didn't I just say no? I thought about coming up with a reason as to why I couldn't go, but I knew that a vampire would just see right through my lie. I could just cancel it, but I was too cowardly to do that. So I guess that I will just have to go and pray that she doesn't eat me.

I sighed. What have I gotten myself in to?

**A/N: Please tell me if you liked it, all those reviews from last chapter made me so happy!!! Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! well anyway i'm off to get pampered some more before the formal! :)-(:**

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yey a quick update!!! all those reviews you guys sent are like the cure to writters block!!! Thanks alot, and to truly thank you here's chapter 7!!! :)-(:**

Part 7-

Bella POV:

I was slightly dazed as I walked to Biology class; I was trying to prepare myself to ignore Edward. It seemed kind of pointless now because of what happened this morning with Alice, but I guess I could deal with one vampire easier than dealing with a whole coven.

As I walked in I noticed that Edward wasn't in his seat. _Good,_ I thought, _gives me more time to prepare_. I started doodling on my notebook. I didn't look up when I heard a chair scrape beside me, I already knew who it was.

Edward cleared his throat to get my attention but I ignored him. He tried again,

"Hello," his voice was like bells, willing me to look up at him, but I kept my head down.

"Bella?" he sounded worried, why would he be worried about me? I peaked at him through my hair; he was staring at me with a curious expression on his face. It was so hard not to sit up and talk to him.

"Bella I can see your eyes," he told me, "Why are you ignoring me?"

I huffed and sat up but didn't look at him. I hate vampire sight.

"What's wrong?" he seemed genuinely concerned. _Hmm, maybe he's not that bad. _I started to turn my head towards him. _No! Snap out of it!_ I quickly turned my head away from him again.

I chanced a glance at him again. His face was sad, and his eyes looked hurt. I immediately regretted ignoring him, although I didn't understand why. For some reason I felt the need to make him feel better.

I looked over at him and his face seemed to grow slightly happier. Did I do that? He smiled a crooked smile and I could feel my insides melt and a blush paint my cheeks. Why was I having such strange reactions to him? Right now I really could care less, his smile made everything seem wonderful.

"Are you still ignoring me?" he asked in a velvet voice. I blushed darker and shook my head slightly. His smile grew, "So what was wrong?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. He gave me a look.

"It's nothing." Why should I tell him anyway? If he doesn't already know he will figure it out soon enough. His face betrayed his frustration at my answer for only a second before turning up in yet another smile.

"If you're sure." His voice expressed his concern. I nodded. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I asked, curious.

He shook his head, "It's just that you're so different."

I frowned slightly, was that an insult?

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" he corrected himself when he saw my frown, "I meant that you're not like the other girls at this school." I gave him a puzzled look, "I like it." He said quieter as if he was afraid to admit it.

I blushed. Did he just complement me? "Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed. He smiled and looked as if he wanted to say more but the teacher came in and we had to pay attention.

I was extremely confused, I knew that Edward was a vampire, and vampires were supposed to be evil… weren't they? Maybe… maybe there are some good vampires. Maybe Edward and his 'family' wouldn't hurt anyone. I would like to think that is true. I couldn't see Edward killing someone, he just didn't seem like the monster type.

I found myself looking at him frequently throughout class, and to my delight and embarrassment, he was always staring back.

After we finished our work we talked some more. He asked why I moved to Forks and I told him the story of how my mother got remarried. I asked him about his family and he told me about his real mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward Mason. I was surprised at this story; I knew that it had to just be a cover story, vampires can't have kids, but the way he told it, it was like it truly happened.

I couldn't stop smiling wile I talked to him, his grin was infectious. I was actually sad when the bell rang and told us to switch classes. It was so strange; it was like a magnetic pull was drawing me closer to Edward.

He seemed to not want to leave either because he offered to walk me to my next class, which happened to be gym. Ugh! I smiled my goodbye to him as I slipped in to the girl's locker room.

Edward POV:

I was grinning like an idiot as I walked into Spanish. I went over to where my brothers were sitting and sat down. They looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"What?" I whispered, if they didn't stop staring they were going to ruin my good mood.

Emmett looked amazed, "Dude, your smiling!" thank you captain obvious.

"What's going on Edward? You're throwing off huge amounts of happiness." Jasper asked; he started to smile as well, probably influenced by my emotions. I just shrugged and leaned back in my chair. My mind was already far away thinking of seeing Bella again tomorrow.

The next day I asked Bella about Phoenix. She went in to great detail on why she loved it. She told me how the sun shined almost every day and how it never rained, unlike Forks. She told me how she hated all the cold and wet in Forks, she missed her old home very much. I found myself listening intently to everything she said trying to gain insight in to her mind.

My siblings noticed the change in me almost instantly, but they didn't question me about it in fear that my sudden good mood would go away with their questioning. I was actually grateful that they didn't ask, I wasn't sure that I knew how to explain what was happening. I think Alice understood though, she always had a sly smile on her face and an annoying song in her head to block me out.

But I didn't mind, all I cared about was that Bella didn't seem to be afraid of me anymore, she still seemed to fear my siblings, but I guessed that was because she didn't know them.

The week was going by much too fast and the next thing I knew it was Friday, I only had one more day to talk to Bella before I wouldn't see her for four more days (it would be sunny Monday and Tuesday) I would just have to make the most of the time I had left.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of it? please review and tell me!!!**

**i already am nearly finnished with the next chapter so if i get tons of reviews i will have it posted super fast as in like, later today or tomarow. so press that review button and tell me what you think of the story so far!!! :)-(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so i didn't get a mongo amount of reviews for the last chapter *sigh* but a promise is a promise, so here is chapter 8.**

Part 8-

Alice POV:

Today is Friday! I get to go shopping with Bella tomorrow! I was practically bouncing around the car as Edward drove us to school. I was so happy to have a new person to dress up!

I was suddenly hit with a vision,

_Bella was walking up to me with a nervous expression on her face._

"_I'm really sorry Alice, but I'm not feeling too well I don't think that I will be able to go shopping with you tomorrow." I could easily tell that there was nothing wrong with her except the fact that fear was rolling off of her in waves._

I pulled myself out of my vision, again wondering what had made her so afraid. Then what I saw sunk in, she was going to try to get out of our trip! Well, I wouldn't allow that, and I knew just what to do. Edward, seeing what I was planning to do, looked at me; his vampire senses allowing him to turn around even though he was driving.

He sighed, "Why can't you just leave her alone Alice? She's obviously terrified."

I pouted, "What about my vision?"

"What about it?" he countered.

"We're going to be best friends Edward, how can we become best friends if you don't want me to even talk to her?"

"Alice we're not supposed to get close to humans, it's much too dangerous!"

"Speak for yourself." I muttered. Edward grunted and turned back around, grumbling something that even my vampire ears couldn't understand. We pulled in to the school parking lot a couple minutes later. As soon as Edward stopped the car I was out and on my way to talk to Bella, leaving the fuming, over-protective Edward behind.

Bella POV:

I was going to do it. I was going to tell Alice that I was sick and couldn't go. I had worried so much that I had barely slept since I had agreed to go shopping with her. She would probably see right past my lie but I had to try, I couldn't just willingly be alone for any period of time with a vampire, even if she was Edward's 'sister'.

The past couple of days have been amazing; I don't know how it happened but Edward and I were talking now, and I trusted him more and more every day. The rational part of my mind kept reminding me that he was a vampire, but I wouldn't listen. I was drawn to him.

But I was still terrified of his family, just because one of them was good, it didn't mean all of them were. Like Emmett, he was so big I wouldn't ever want to get on his bad side. And Rosalie was so cold hearted that she could probably kill someone and think nothing of it. Even though Alice was small she was very intimidating, and she had a strange knack of getting what she wanted, when she wanted just my looking someone in the eye. Jasper I wasn't so sure of, he was kind of quiet, but he always wore a grimace as if he was in pain, I wondered why.

Anyway, I still didn't trust Alice enough to spend time alone together. Heck, I didn't even trust Edward enough to spend time alone together! I leaned up against my truck to read and wait for the bell to ring.

"Hi Bella!" I cried out and my book fell to the ground, I slipped my hand instinctively behind me to grip the knife in my pocket. I looked up to see Alice standing in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." She sounded sincere. I shook my head and tried to calm my racing heart.

"It's not your fault, I'm just jumpy that's all." It wasn't totally a lie. I remembered that I had something I needed to tell her, "Look Alice, there was something I wanted to tell you-" I started but she cut me off.

"Oh I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow!" she squealed, her face was so happy that I couldn't stand to tell her, but I had to, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" her question was so simple, so innocent. Her eyes were wide, I couldn't do it.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to shopping with you." She looked as if she knew I wanted to say something else but she didn't push me for the real answer. Hmm, maybe Alice wasn't so bad either, I guess. She smiled widely,

"Ok, so what time do you want me to pick you up?" she asked. Oh no, she was driving, there goes my last escape route. I tried to stay calm as I shrugged,

"Whenever," I tried to sound nonchalant. Alice didn't look fooled but she let it go.

"How about around ten?" she asked. I nodded,

"Sounds good." I smiled slightly.

"Ok, well I'll see you then!" she smiled and waved as she walked away to her class. Not two seconds after she turned, the bell rang. _That's kind of freaky,_ I thought to myself, _maybe she heard the bell when it was too high for humans to hear._ It was an alright explanation, vampires were supposed to have super hearing anyway, but I wasn't satisfied with it there was something else about Alice that I didn't know.

Alice POV:

That was very confusing. When I had accidentally scared Bella; I saw two hazy futures like where someone hadn't made up their mind yet. One showed her jumping back and reaching her hand behind her but stopping. The other showed her actually pulling something out of her back pocket then freezing. The vision was too fuzzy and I couldn't see what it was that she pulled out, but I knew it was something very important.

I also noticed that she smelled strange, her blood was very strong, almost like she was bleeding freely, and she also had a trace off something else that smelled almost like… venom. But it couldn't have been venom because it's fatal to humans, well sort of. Yes Bella Swan was a strange and intriguing girl; I could see why Edward was so interested in her.

I liked her, she was a good person. Bella was the perfect girl for Edward. He's been so lonely for so long, he deserves a girl as sweet as Bella, and plus I wanted a new sister.

But there was still the mystery of why he is so terrified of us. She's not scared of anyone else so why us? Then it hit me, it was so obvious that I felt stupid for not seeing it before.

Bella knew what we were.

**A/N: yea so this chapter was kind of a filler but i promise that in the next chapter things will get more interesting!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 7, Waiting for , a crystal tear, bb1028, and FabioandRichard4Ever!!! thanks guys!!! :)-(:**

**hey i was thinking could you guys help me get 15 reviews for this chapter? PLEASE!!! reviews are amazing and make me write like ten-times faster!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yey another quick update!!! this chapter is a longer one too!!! i was going to split this chapter into two but some of you were exited to get this story moving, so here it is!!! this chapter should get the ball rolling!!! :)-(:**

Part 9-

Alice POV:

I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone else that she knew just yet, they didn't need to worry. I would decide if she was a threat to us while we were out shopping. It had been a long night; I had to keep concentrated so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear that Bella knew. Although he knew that something was up the minute that I started translating a song from Japanese to French in my head, but he didn't pry, he knew that I would tell him eventually.

So now I was sitting in my car waiting for Bella to finish getting ready before we went shopping. I would know the exact minute to show up, and it was in about thirty seconds. 29, 28, 27… I started to count down in my head as I started the engine. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I pulled up in to the driveway.

She looked out her window with a startled expression on her face. I smiled and waved for her to come out. She held up a finger to tell me to wait a minute. I smiled and nodded.

Bella POV:

I leaned against the wall and tried to calm down, sure I was about to be alone with a vampire all day, no problem. I sighed, _might as well get this over with._ I checked my pocket making sure the knife was there then slipped out the front door.

I put a smile on my face as I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Ok where to?" I put false excitement in to my words.

"I know just the place!" Alice almost squealed as she backed out of the driveway.

"Where?" I was genuinely curious.

"The Seattle Mall!" she answered speeding down the road.

"Really?" I asked her, "It's so far away though that by the time we get there we'll have no time to shop!" I told her, but I wasn't sad about it, I hated shopping.

"Don't be silly, we'll have plenty of time!" she said with a laugh, and to prove her point she pushed the car faster down the road. Everything around the car was a blur. I didn't dare look at the speedometer knowing that we were going way over the limit.

Alice chatted about some of the stores in the mall that we were headed to, I wasn't really listening though. Sooner than I thought possibly we were parked in front of the mall and Alice was already out of the car and waving for me to hurry. I sighed and got out of the car.

Alice was a seemingly endless ball of energy as she dragged me in to the nearest store. She nearly ran through all the racks of clothes grabbing random things. Then she stuffed me in to an empty dressing room, ordering me to try on everything.

I had to admit it was kind of fun to joke around and try on stuff with Alice. She would always complement what I was showing her and then help me decide what I liked best.

When we went to the register, I turned around for a moment to get out my wallet to pay for all the stuff we had found, and when I turned back with money in my hand the cashier gave me a receipt. Apparently Alice had paid wile I wasn't looking. I tried to convince her to let me pay her back but she refused using the excuse, 'it's what friends do'.

Lugging an extremely heavy shopping bag she dragged me to the next store.

I was hoping that this time we were shopping for her, because she only bought a couple things for herself at the last store, but to my dismay the shirt she had in her hand was my size, not hers.

"Alice I already have plenty of stuff, what else do we need?" she looked at me as if I were crazy, and then smiled a knowing smile.

"Silly Bella, you will learn soon!" she laughed, "You can never have enough clothes!"

I laughed. Only Alice would think that.

"Come on!" she said walking towards the dressing rooms. She passed me a shirt and pushed me in to the room, "Here try this on!"

I closed the door and looked at the shirt. It was cute, purple with a V-neck. I slipped it on, it looked good and it was comfortable.

"Well?" Alice asked from the other side of the door. I stepped out and she smiled and clapped, "I love it! You should buy it! Although…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"It would look a lot better without that horrid band around your wrist." Oh no here it comes. She reached out to take the band off but I pulled back, "Oh come on Bella! It won't kill you to take it off!" she reached out again, this time actually catching my arm. I tried to pull my arm back but her grip was like stone.

She slipped the band off and gasped at what she saw.

"Bella." came her shocked whisper. I had to admit the bandage around my wrist was a really bad sign, "Bella, do you…?" she trailed off. I knew what she was thinking.

"No! I would never!" she looked at me disbelieving and gestured to the bandage, "No, I do not cut myself Alice! I wouldn't even think about it!"

"Then what is it?" she asked accusingly. I twitched nervously, I obviously couldn't tell her the truth, but I had to tell her something.

"It's just an old wound." I answered lamely, "It never really healed properly." She gave me a look, "Honest! The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong or anything!"

"Show me." She ordered, but I couldn't do that, and then she would know. I shook my head.

"I can't." I whispered. Her face suddenly was puzzled.

"You said it was an old wound right?" I nodded, her voice went soft. "How old?" I searched for a believably lie, but I found nothing, so I settled with and unbelievable truth.

"Ten years." I whispered. Her face softened, and I had the feeling that she believed me. She suddenly looked determined.

"Get changed, I'm taking you to Carlisle." Alice pushed me back in to the dressing room.

I was suddenly afraid, they were going to find out, they were going to know everything, and there was nothing I could do about it. With shaking hands I changed back in to my shirt and left the other one on the hanger in the dressing room. As soon as I stepped out, Alice took my unharmed hand and we went out to her car.

I didn't look at the speedometer but I had a feeling that she was driving even faster than earlier. We got back to Forks in record time. She pulled in to a long driveway that was surrounded by a forest. My heart started to beat faster, she was taking me to her home, where the rest of the vampires probably were.

I got more frightened the farther in we went, the driveway seemed to last for miles. She turned a corner and we were facing a huge white mansion-like house. Alice stopped the car and turned to me.

"Calm down Bella." She said in a soothing tone. She got out of the car and came around to my side. She motioned for me to come out but I was frozen with fear. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Three men came out of the house. I recognized Edward immediately, and I knew Jasper from what others had told me at lunch, but the third man was a stranger. Alice looked over to Edward, their eyes meet and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Alice what have you done?" Edward said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear. Alice looked defensive.

"I didn't do anything, she found out on her own!" she put her hands on her hips. I could have laughed at this if it were under any other circumstances, but instead a cold chill of fear came over me once more. _They know! They know and now they are going to kill me!_

"Guys, cool it down a bit! You're scaring her!" Jasper spoke up, I think it was the first time I heard him speak. Alice and Edward looked sheepish.

"So what do you need Alice? Why did you bring her here?" the man I didn't know asked.

"Right Carlisle," so that man was Carlisle, "she has a wound on her wrist, she says it's been there for ten years and it still hasn't healed. I was going see what you can do about it." Alice told him.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Edward asked.

"Because," Alice sounded annoyed, "It would cause our family a lot of trouble."

Carlisle nodded, and then turned to the car where I was.

"Alright Bella, you need to come inside now so I can look at your wrist." I scooted back farther in the chair. Carlisle sighed and pulled away. Edward took Carlisle's place. He held out his hand, I was tempted to take it but I couldn't.

"Please Bella." His voice took away all the fear, and I slowly put my hand in his. He smiled his crooked smile that I liked so much and I couldn't help but to smile back. He slowly pulled me out of the car and cradled me in his arms. I felt a strange emotion flow through me when I looked at him, I kind of liked it.

I saw Edward look at Jasper, it looked like they were communicating silently. When Edward looked back at me he looked almost amazed. I wondered why. As he started to go towards the house I felt the fear return and I grasped Edward's shirt. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on something soft. I opened my eyes and found myself on a couch in what looked to be a sitting room with Edward seated beside me and the others standing in front of me. I noticed that Jasper stood farther back from the others, I wondered why. I saw three more people peering at me from the stairs, two I recognized as Rosalie and Emmett, and the other female I hadn't met.

Carlisle kneeled in front of me. "Bella, may I see your wrist?" he held his hand out. I was hesitant at first but then gave in and put my hand with the bandage out. Carlisle smiled reassuringly.

"Now I won't hurt you, I am just going to take off the bandage. Ok?" I started to pull my hand back, but stopped and nodded slightly. He smiled again and started to peal it off.

Gasps filled the room as the bandage fell away. I looked at the floor not wanting to see their reactions. I felt Edward's grip around my waist tighten and heard the stunned silence. Finally Carlisle cleared his throat and hesitantly held my arm so that he could get a better view.

"Bella, do you know what this is?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered immediately, they seemed to want me to admit what I knew, "It's a vampire bite."

"Do you remember how you got it?" he asked grimly.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Could you tell us?" I bit my lip, I really didn't want to do this yet, Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze. Everyone was watching me, waiting to hear my story.

Everyone must have thought that i wouldn't say anything, because they looked starlled when i started to talk, "I have a brother, his name is James" I played with my locket with my uninjured hand, and opened it to show them the picture inside. "I loved him very much; he was my best friend, my protector. One day I had a ballet recital, I tripped on stage, all the other girls got mad at me, they said that I ruined their recital." I let out a small laugh, "I was so upset that I ran to one of the old rooms and cried." I turned my head away, "I should have listened to my mother, I should have came out, but I didn't and she went to get James because he was the only one who could cheer me up when I was sad.

"James came in and told me what a wonderful dancer I was." I smiled at the memory, then my smile faded as I remembered what happened next, "Then a man appeared out of nowhere, I don't really remember what he looked like, except that he had bright red eyes. …James was just trying to protect me he pushed me out of the way when the man pounced, but I hit the mirror, and the shattered glass cut me. The next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room and the man was holding me up by my arm. James tried to stop him but he bit my wrist before James could pull me away." I absently traced the wound with my finger, barely touching it. "It hurt so bad," I whispered, I could still feel the pain from it in my memory, "like being thrown in a fire, but ten-times worse." I shuddered, and everyone else seemed to do so as well, "I can't really remember much after that, I heard screaming then I blacked out, there was this really weird feeling, like cool water on a burn, it went through my body, making the burning go away." I traced a path from the inside of my left elbow, following the veins to the inside of my right elbow. "Next thing I knew I was in the hospital; and James… was gone." I could feel the tears running down my face but I didn't move to wipe them away. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me and I leaned in to the hug, not really caring what he was. I mean if they were going to hurt me they would have done it by now, right?

"Interesting, ...but, Bella," Carlisle looked at me, "How did you survive the venom?"

**A/N: well so? what did you think? please tell me in a review! if i get enough i'll put up another super quick update!!! :)-(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i know, i'm horrible for not updating sooner! i'm really sorry about that, my life has been kind of crazy lately and i was getting writters block everytime i tried to write!!!**

**again i'm sorry! i hope this chapter makes up for the wait!**

Part 10-

"_Interesting, …but, Bella," Carlisle looked at me, "How did you survive the venom?"_

Edward POV:

"Venom?" Bella asked from her place in my arms, I had to admit that it felt really nice to hold her.

"Yes," Carlisle explained, "the burning you felt, that was vampire venom."

"I don't know," she said quietly, "it just went away."

"Interesting," Carlisle said, _I wonder if I can test her blood, _"Bella, may I test your blood to see if it has any special qualities?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like, being immune to vampire venom."

"But I already told you, I'm not immune, I felt it." She sounded confused. I pulled her closer, and to my joy she leaned back in to my embrace, I could hear my family's happiness and confusion at the simple touch.

"Bella, I don't think you understand what vampire venom does." Carlisle started, he saw that she was about to protest and held up a hand to stop her, "Bella, venom doesn't only cause pain. If venom is left in the system than it changes a human in to a vampire."

Bella seemed shocked at this information. She started to shake her head.

"No!" she objected, "You must be wrong, I didn't turn in to a vampire!"

"I know that is why I would like to see why." Carlisle answered calmly. Her face softened with understanding. She slowly nodded her head

"Ok, I guess." She was still hesitant.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle disappeared in a flash then reappeared not two seconds later. Bella seemed startled but regained her composure quickly.

Carlisle had brought back his black bag with all his medical supplies. He got out a sterilizing pad and wiped the crook of Bella's right arm, the one with the wound. He then took out a sterilized needle and held her arm out so that he could take the blood. I noticed the others leave right before Carlisle pierced the skin.

Bella leaned her head in to my chest and breathed deeply. Carlisle finished quickly and went off to run some tests.

Bella started to fidget nervously, like she wanted to get away from here. I suddenly had an idea.

_It will work Edward!_ Alice's thoughts told me. I tried to see more so I would understand what she was meaning, but she was blocking me with a very annoying song. _Just ask her Edward! _She yelled at me through her mind.

"Bella?" why was I suddenly very nervous? "Would you like to get out of the house while Carlisle finishes the tests?" she looked startled at first them a smile broke out on her face.

"I'd love to!" I smiled at her response.

"Come on," I told her taking her hand and leading her outside, "I know the perfect place."

She smiled, and I lead her to the edge of the forest.

"Are walking there?" she asked. I laughed.

"You aren't!" I made my face serious, "Do you trust me Bella?"

She froze, and seemed to think it over for a moment. Then she looked up at me, her eyes wide and innocent, "I think-" her voice was soft, "I think I always have. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Her heart beat increased in what I assumed was fear? Earlier when I was carrying Bella to the house Jasper said that he felt and enormous amount of affection coming from her as she looked at me.

I looked down at her, she looked like and angel cradled in my arms. He looked up at me and our eyes met, the warmth returned stronger than ever. She seemed to feel it as well, and she clung tightly to my shirt. Never breaking eye contact, I started off in to the woods. At first I ran at a slow human-speed jog but then I speed up in to a vampire-speed run, eager to bring Bella to my special place.

Too soon, but not fast enough, we were there. I was enjoying holding Bella, and I didn't want to stop, but I also wanted to show her my sanctuary. I set her down and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Trust me." I told her simply. She nodded her head.

I pushed her lightly encouraging her to move forward. Soon we were in the middle of my meadow and the sun was shining brightly all around us. I slowly moved my hands away from her eyes so that she could see where we were.

She gasped covering her mouth, still facing away from me, "Oh! Edward it's amazing!" she took a step forward and started to spin around slowly to take it all in. She turned to face me and her eyes went wide, shock flashed across her face then wonder quickly took its place.

She reached out her hand as if to touch me but then drew back as if unsure. She reached out again and this time her small finger lightly touched my arm. It felt remarkable, like a spreading warmth. Her finger traced a path down my arm, her eyes looking up at mine as if asking permission. She would see no opposition.

Her hand wrapped lightly around my wrist and she pulled down indicating that she wanted to sit. We both sat facing each other as she traced patterns on my arm. We didn't speak… we didn't have to. I closed my eyes as her hand travelled up to the edge of my shirt sleeve. She hesitated making me look up. But then I felt her fingers ghosting over my neck. I closed my eyes again, and felt myself purring with delight at the feeling. I didn't think she could hear me, and for that I was glad, I couldn't' imagine what she would think.

Her hand trailed up to my cheek, and she laid her hand flat on the side of my face. The warmth was incredible, my purring grew louder and I was sure she could hear it now. I opened my eyes slightly, and she was smiling, a strange twinkle in her eye.

"Are… Are you…" she asked quietly," purring?"

I looked down, embarrassed. If it were possible I would be blushing right now. Her hand moved to my chin, lifting it up slightly.

"I like it." She whispered smiling slightly a blush tinting her cheeks. She was astonishing, I reached up to her face, but hesitated meeting her eyes to see if it was alright. I saw no reason to stop so I softly placed my palm on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in to my touch.

A strange felling coursed through me. I had the sudden urge to hold her, to kiss her. I vaguely recognized the feeling, I had heard in many people's minds, but never this strong. I was falling in love with Bella.

Bella scooted over to my side; she was closer to me now making it harder to resist my urges to hold her. She leaned towards me slightly, pausing to see my reaction. I opened my arm and she leaned up against me and I wrapped my arm around her. The urges grew so strong that I couldn't ignore them any longer. Before I even realized that I had moved, I held Bella cradled on my lap. She looked surprised at first, but then she curled up more comfortably in my arms.

We sat like that for a long time, not talking, just enjoying each other's presence. But like all good things, it must come to an end; clouds covered the sky and I could smell the rain prepare to fall. Bella looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I guess that means we have to go now." She sounded sad, I understood why, I was sad to leave as well.

"Probably." I answered. She slowly got out of my lap making me frown slightly; I stood up and offered her my hand. I turned to lead her away but she pulled my hand back. I looked at her.

"Can we, maybe, come back some other time?" she whispered as if she was afraid to ask.

"Anytime you want." I answered her truthfully, she smiled softly. I picked her up and started to run back to the house. I wondered if Carlisle had finished testing, knowing him he was done about ten minutes after we left. Oh well, Alice probably told him where we were.

I set Bella down right outside the front door so that she could walk in on her own.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the sitting room. His thoughts were confused as he motioned for us to sit down.

"Well, I finished all the tests and now I'm more confused than ever." He told us.

"I don't think I understand." Bella said.

"The tests were all negative; there was nothing in your blood that could have stopped the transformation."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle was frustrated, "Bella, do you remember anything else that may have saved you?"

Bella thought for a moment, her eyes closing in concentration.

"I'm not sure…" Bella mumbled.

"Something would have had to remove the toxin from the blood stream." Carlisle said more to himself than anyone else. The word seemed to spark something in Bella's mind. She froze.

"Clean… toxin." She looked up, "I remember that one day my mom was talking to me about the… incident… she mentioned that the ambulance workers found a toxin in my blood. They had to drain most of it…" her words became slower as she went along.

Carlisle jumped up. "Of course!" Bella jumped at his outburst, "they drained your blood, also draining the venom!" Carlisle seemed to think that answered the mystery, but Bella shook her head.

"They said that they couldn't get it all out, that they would have to drain my body of blood completely to get it out."

_The venom is not all out? But then that would mean-_ Carlisle cut off his thought and started to recite he medical encyclopedia from memory.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked to soft for Bella to hear. _I'm not sure yet, I'll have to do some more tests._ His thoughts answered me.

"What's what?" Bella asked. I looked up at her startled.

"What are you talking about." I asked her. She looked aggravated.

"Just a second ago, you said 'what is it Carlisle' I'm asking you what you were talking about." She told me. I was taken aback, she shouldn't have been able to hear me.

"You could hear me?" I asked.

"Yea." She shrugged, "My hearing is really good." She acted like it was no big deal. Carlisle was about to ask a question when Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey guess what!" she shouted, jumping around with joy at a vision she just had. I sighed, might as well get this over with. "There's going to be a thunder storm!" Alice squealed.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! you all know what a thunder storm means!!!**

**and for all you who want James to come back, i promise he will be in the next chapter! how do you want him to react to Bella? I ned some ideas for that part so people please review and give me an idea!!! (the more people review the faster i will update!)**

**FabioandRichard4Ever**** is starting the Anti-Awesome Group! I will post members on my profile! If you hate awesome(which you should), PM/review me or FabioandRichard4Ever and say you want to join, and you must choose a non-awesome word that means awesome!! (do not choose someone else's word - made up words are allowed)**

**used words: radical, squicked (like wicked, but better),** **& splendid**

**please join! :)-(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm alive i promise! i am so so so sorry for the delay! i had like a mongo case of writter's block and i couldn't get anything done! All the reviews i got were amazing and helped me out alot, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**FabioandRichard4Ever, bb1028, SugerSweetCutie, frk4sccr, gabzCoatz, bundysarah, XoTentenXgurlXo101, A crystal tear, Lin Tenshi Uzamaki, mariah2580, shygirl2009, Imstardancer12, lazoon23. Thak you all so much!!!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter Everyone has been asking for, i hope you like it!**

Part 11-

Bella POV:

"A thunderstorm?" I repeated, confused.

"Yea!" Alice squealed. I gave her a strange look.

"And you're happy about that?" I asked suddenly questioning her sanity.

"Well of course! We get to play baseball!" she was jumping up and down with excitement. Everyone else had gathered around with eager faces.

"Uh…" ok, first she is excited about rain, now she plans on playing baseball in it, and apparently everyone is okay with that. Great… just great. It was bad enough that I had to put my fate in the hands of vampires, now it seems that those vampires happened to be absolutely insane.

Edward gave me an amused look,

"You know, you're driving Jasper crazy with all the confusion you're sending out." He told me as he tried to hide his chuckles. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Care to explain?" I asked. He smiled.

"A thunderstorm is the only time we can play." He told me.

"Why?" he thought for a moment, than shook his head.

"It's too hard to explain, you'll have to see for yourself." He looked slightly nervous as he continued, "That is, if you want to." I smiled.

"You know, this is right about when I would normally start running and screaming." His face fell slightly and I hastened to finish, "But, I normally wouldn't trust a large group of vampires either, so… what have I got to lose, I'm in." his answering smile was dazzling and I couldn't help but smile back. I heard Alice squeal.

Edward POV:

Alice squealed at a vision she had.

_Edward lay on a couch with Bella curled up beside him with a blanket draped over them. She was sleeping deeply with a small smile on her face._

"_Edward…" she whispered in her sleep. Edward smiled down at her and stroked her hair back from her face making her sigh and scoot closer._

I smiled slightly at the vision as Alice's smug thoughts reached out to me.

_Aww! You two make such a cute couple!_ I couldn't help but smile and look at Bella where she sat beside me.

"Hey Edward?" Bella's voice broke me out of my daze, I looked to her eyes. "What did you mean when you said that I was sending Jasper confusion?" Oh, I forgot that she didn't know about my family's powers.

"Jasper can feel emotions." I told her simply. She gasped, than a blush stained her cheeks. Jasper chuckled.

"I swear I've felt more embarrassment since you came then I have in the last ten years!" Jasper teased, Bella's face turned a deep scarlet and Jasper laughed again. I hugged her to me.

"Don't mind him; he's not usually like this." I whispered to her. Jasper froze,

_Edward… are you feeling what I think you're feeling? _I glared at him as a grin spread across his face. _You are! Edward… you're in love! With the human!_ I growled softly, Jasper's grin went wider ignoring my warning. _Wait until I tell Emmett! _I growled louder and moved to attack him, but a small warm hand stopped me. I looked into Bella's worried eyes,

"What's wrong?" she asked, the sound of her voice calmed me instantly and I leaned back in to the couch.

"Nothing," I told her, and then I glared at Jasper, "Jasper just won't keep his thoughts to himself." I growled. Bella gasped. I turned back to her. Had I scared her? "Bella?" her face turned red.

"What do you mean? Can you…" she trailed off, her face a mask of horror.

"Hear thoughts?" I finished for her. "Yes." She sucked in a breath, "Except yours." I finished. She sighed, in relief.

"Thank god." She sighed. I almost smiled, "Are there anymore powers that I should know about?" she asked.

"Just Alice's, she can see the future." Bella looked to Alice.

"Really?" she asked. Alice nodded.

"Yup, that's how I knew about the thunderstorm." Alice looked to the clock, "Speaking of, if we don't leave here soon we'll miss it."

"Ok, Bella just needs to call her father and tell him where she is." I told her.

It only took Bella a minute to call Charlie and tell him that she would be back later than planned. I took her hand and lead her to Emmett's jeep. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"What?" I teased her, "Don't say you're afraid of Emmett's car?" I grinned.

"That isn't a car," Bella told me, "It's a monster!" I just laughed and lifted her in.

Emmett took the driver's seat, and Rosalie naturally took the passenger's. Bella was strapped in to the back seat with Esme and Alice, leaving Jasper, Carlisle and me to stand in the back. We could have easily run to the clearing where we play, but we all decided that it would be more natural for Bella.

We made it to the clearing right ads the storm clouds started to roll in. Bella looked up at the sky,

"Wow, Alice is definitely more accurate than the weatherman." She laughed. Alice laughed as well.

"As I recall, they said to, 'expect sunny weather this evening'." Alice mimicked the weatherman; they burst into a fit of giggles. I found myself smiling at the sound of Bella's laugh.

_Dude, I like her she's a nice catch._ Ugh, Emmett can be so…Emmett…sometimes.

_Oh Edward, she's perfect!_ Of course Esme would love Bella the minute she saw her.

_She's a sweet girl son, I'm glad you're happy._ Carlisle was being his usual caring self, only worrying about other's happiness.

_Hey as long as Alice is happy, I'm happy. And her having a new shopping partner is just a plus. _Jasper cared so much for Alice; all he wants is her happiness.

_EEEK! I love my new sister! And don't even try to deny that you love her too!_ Alice could be really annoying at times, especially when she is right. _Oh, the thunder will come soon!_

"Ok time to split in to two teams!" Alice squealed, "Edward, Jasper, and me on one team. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle will be on the other team. Esme catches and Bella referees."

"Hey! You didn't let us choose!" Emmett complained. Alice tapped her head,

"I know how it will turn out, remember. Just be glad I decided to put you with Rose" She told him smugly.

"You know, for a little pixy your really annoying." Emmett grumbled. I held back my chuckles as Alice turned and made her way to the pitcher's mound. I smiled at Bella before following Jasper to the outfield.

Bella POV:

Vampire Baseball was a lot more entertaining than the stuff Charlie watched. I knew that vampires could run fast, but this was amazing! They were just blears in the scenery.

I found out fast why they needed a thunderstorm to play; when they hit the ball it makes a loud crack like thunder. It was kind of confusing though, I could barely see them to know who was winning. Esme, realizing my difficulty, kept a running commentary so that I could understand. Everything was going great.

"NO!" Alice screamed, freezing with a horrified face pointed in my direction.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Esme, but before she could answer Edward and Alice appeared at my side. Edward grabbed my shoulders and started steering me towards the jeep.

"It's too late Edward!" Alice told him making him stop in his tracks. Edward wore a pained grimace.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Put your hair down." Edward ordered. I was going to argue but his expression stopped me and I obediently pulled my hair down around my neck.

"Edward?" I begged him to tell me. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella." He told me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"We see what they want." Carlisle answered.

Edward POV:

Carlisle motioned for Jasper and Emmett to move to the front with him. I pushed Bella behind my back and Alice, Esme and Rosalie circled around her.

"30 seconds." Alice warned. I could feel Bella shaking slightly behind me, I yearned to turn around and comfort her but there was not time.

"10" we all held incredibly still waiting for the moment of truth.

"5" I tensed, preparing to fight to protect Bella.

"1" Alice whispered as three figures glided out into the clearing. I checked their eyes…they were red. I held Bella closer to me protectively as they came closer. They stopped a few feet from Carlisle, who had taken a step forward from the rest of us to show his leadership.

The dark one in the middle stepped forward,

"We thought we heard a game," his voice had a slight French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." I felt Bella tense behind me as Laurent named the other two Vampires.

"I am Carlisle. This is my family, my mate Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella." I noticed James tense at Bella's name, and his thoughts went in to frenzy.

_Bella, it' can't be, she has been dead for ten years! No it's not, Laurent told me she was dead, she is dead! _His thoughts were filled with agony,_ how dare this pathetic girl take Bella's name! Wait, what is that smell? It's so sweet, I must find it! It's coming from the girl, she smells, human! _I growled out my warning to him.

Carlisle, who had been talking to Laurent, turned to me.

"Edward!" he scolded, but I didn't relax my pose as James started to Growl softly.

"James!" Laurent reprimanded, I felt Bella flinch behind me at the name.

James' thoughts grew angrier and our growling went louder. Just then the wind picked up and Laurent caught Bella's scent,

_That scent! I know that smell. From a long time ago…_

_A small girl lay motionless on a wooden floor, blood covered her tiny body. Glass shards were scattered everywhere around her, a clearly defined bite mark was visible on her wrist. _

…_the scent of the little girl is the same. Could it be? No it's impossible, she was dead, I was sure she was dead._

"Carlisle," Laurent's voice was strained, "perhaps we should discuss this some other time."

"Yes I agree." Carlisle gave him a slip of paper, "Please, feel free to contact me anytime." Laurent took the paper and said his thanks.

"James." He ordered, "Time to go." James looked up and followed reluctantly, wrapping his arm around Victoria's shoulders.

_I'll be back for her, she can't escape from me. _

I felt Bella move slightly to the side to see; she tensed and drew in a shaking breath.

I spun around to face her as soon as they were out of range. Bella was trembling violently; I cupped her face with my hands,

"Shh," I whispered soothingly as tears started to trail down her cheeks, "It's ok now, they're gone." I pulled her closer to me and she sobbed in to my chest.

"It was him, it was him, it was him," Bella chanted through her tears. I pulled her back some so I could look her in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'it was him'" I asked. She sniffled.

"The dark one, he was the one who…" she trailed off tracing her wrist. I took her hand in mine and touched her wrist.

"Laurent did this to you?" I whispered, trying to stay calm. She didn't answer and I knew that it meant yes, "so that means, the other one was…"

"James," she whispered so low that I could barely hear. I pulled her to me and hugged her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Alice spoke up, "You know what we have to do now right?" she asked. _I saw it Edward, he will come back._

"We have to get Bella somewhere safe." I told everyone.

**A/N: Yea, i know James didn't do much in this chapter, but now that he is back in the story, you can prepare to see him more often!**

**please tell me what you thought of this chapter, i have already started on the next one so it shouldn't take as long to get it up! **

**Please Review!**

**-Z-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeay! i got another chapter out! **

**not alot happens in this chapter, but it is important for the story. i was going to put this chapter and the next chapter together but then you guys wouldn't have got an update for at least another week. **

**anyway... here's chapter 12!**

Part 12-

Bella POV:

James, my brother, he had been gone for ten years. Yet there he had stood exactly the same as when he disappeared. I didn't understand why he hadn't changed, why he didn't recognize me. It was true that I had changed a lot since we last saw each other, but I had hoped he would at least remembered my name.

And the other one, the dark one, he was the one that had took my brother away in the first place, but James still stayed with him as if it never happened.

I found myself in Edward's arms shaking with tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"It was him, it was him, it was him," I mumbled in to Edward's chest.

"What do you mean, 'it was him'" He asked. I sniffled before I answered

"The dark one, he was the one who…" I trailed off tracing my wrist; my mind was far away, remembering. He took my hand in his and touched my wrist.

"Laurent did this to you?" he whispered, I could hear the strain in his voice. I didn't answer and he knew that it meant yes, "so that means, the other one was…"

"James," I whispered. He pulled me to him and hugged me close, rubbing soothing circles on my back. The embrace was oddly comforting.

Alice spoke up, "You know what we have to do now right?" she asked, I had a feeling that she was telling him something in her mind.

"We have to get Bella somewhere safe." Edward declared. Emmett scratched his head.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Emmett asked. Alice turned to look at him.

"He's a tracker," she said, the others sucked in horrified breaths. I didn't understand, what was a tracker? I looked to Edward for an explanation.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. His face was sad as he looked at me.

"It means that he won't stop until he has captured his prey." He told me.

"And, Bella just happens to be his next target."

James POV:

How dare that girl! No one should have Bella's name. Little Bella… oh Bella I missed her. She was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, always happy, always smiling. She was much too young to die. I should have died instead, I should have saved her, but I didn't. I knew that there was no possible way for me to save her, but I couldn't help feeling responsible, guilty.

I wanted to hate Laurent for killing her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He promised me that he did everything that he could to save her. Laurent told me that he wasn't himself when he attacked; I knew better but I tried to believe it anyway. I don't think I would be able to handle it if the only other vampire I knew was my enemy. I wouldn't have known what to do; I would have been lost without him.

Then Victoria came and I found a companion. I didn't truly love her as she claimed to love me, but I did care deeply for her. She would do anything for me.

I saw Bella's face clearly in my mind. Unlike all my other human memories, it stayed with me through my change. I remembered everything about Bella. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, they all haunted my perfect memory filling me with grief for the little girl who wasn't even given a chance at life.

I was snapped out of my daze by a light touch on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Victoria beside me.

"You are going to hunt her aren't you?" She knew me so well.

"Yes." I told her.

"What can I do?" she asked. I smiled slightly; I could always count on Victoria. I turned to face her and told her my plan.

Edward POV:

How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid? I wasn't paying attention and now Bella would pay for it. I had to take Bella away before she could get hurt because of my mistake, but how? I wanted to just take her and run but Carlisle, being the voice of reason, said that it would be too suspicious. Bella's father knew that she was with us, and if she mysteriously disappeared, than we would be the prime suspects.

Bella's sudden movement woke me from my thoughts. We were sitting on one of the many couches in our living room. Her head was cradled in my lap and my hand was stroking her hair softly. Alice and Jasper were on the couch to the right of us and Emmett and Rosalie took the one to the left. We all looked up as Carlisle and Esme walked in to the room, Carlisle sat in the last couch opposite us wile Esme sat a tray of food in front of Bella before joining him.

Carlisle cleared his throat, though he had no real reason to, before he spoke, "So, let's review what we know right now, Laurent attacked Bella and her brother, James, in Phoenix ten years ago. During that attack he bit both James and Bella, now for reasons that are unknown to us, Bella wasn't changed in to one of us, but James was." Bella nodded when he looked to her to check his story, and then continued, "And now, Laurent has come to Forks, bringing James and Victoria. James is a tracker, and has chosen Bella as his next victim. Have I got everything?"

"Wait, I have a question," Jasper spoke up, "why did he choose Bella? What was going through his head?" Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"When he heard Bella's name his mind went crazy." I told them, "He remembered his sister's name was Bella, but that the girl he saw couldn't be her, because his Bella was dead. He was furious that the she would dare go by his dead sister's name. He wanted to kill her just because she brought back painful memories from the past. Then he caught her scent and that just added more wood to the fire, so to speak." I looked down to Bella to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"He remembers me." She whispered to herself.

"So what are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"We can't just take Bella away, as I told Edward earlier, it would be too suspicious." Carlisle said.

"Bella could pose as a run away." Jasper suggested. But Alice shook her head.

"It would never work; Bella's not the type to run away." Alice explained.

"Bella could just tell Charlie that she is leaving for a while." I said. But again Alice shook her head.

"Charlie would be too worried about her and would try and follow her." she told us.

"I say forget trying to get away! Let him come! We can take him!" Emmett shouted.

"It's true that we could kill James easily," I felt Bella flinch at the idea of killing her brother. Alice continued, "But Bella would get hurt if she was around for the fight, or worse, killed."

Everyone fell silent for a while, having run out of ideas. We were all startled when Bella spoke quietly.

"You could kidnap me."

**A/N: so what did you think? I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but as i said it was a filler...**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! this story has like 96 reviews!!! WOW! thats like way more than i expected to get! Hey let's try to get to 100! Please! that would be amazing!**

**please review!**

**-Z-**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: first of all - ****OMG! 106 reviews you guys are amazing!!!! thank you so so so much!**

**and secondly - apperently i have been forgetting to put in a disclaimer, so even though everyone already knows this... i don't own twilight... there, now on with the story.**

Part 13-

Edward POV:

"You could kidnap me."

We all looked to Bella in shock.

"Bella," I started, "if Charlie thought that you had been kidnapped, he would be following us everywhere. Not to mention trying to kill the family." I tried to explain to her, but she shook her head.

"No listen, you and Alice take me home, I go in like nothing has happened and go up to my room for bed. Then one of you place an anonymous 911 call and make sure Charlie is called in for it. He will leave and you come in and mess up my room, maybe break a window or something, then take me away to whatever safe place you want to," I opened my mouth to tell her a major flaw in her plan but she held up a hand to stop me. "Then, while we are at the safe place, some of the family can lead a fake trail for the police to follow, in the opposite direction that we are, and the rest of the family will stay here to avoid suspicion, and… well…you know…take care of things."

We all stared at her dumbfounded. Her plan was amazing. She looked around at us.

"What?" she asked looking confused. I shook myself out and looked towards Jasper, for he was the military genius.

"Jasper?" I asked. He shook his head with an amazed look on his face.

"It's perfect." He said quietly, "It could work."

Bella POV:

I was sitting beside Edward as we drove up my street. I fidgeted slightly in my seat, and Edward took my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine." He told me, I nodded and squeezed his hand. Alice made a squeaking noise from the back seat that made me turn a little to see her. She had a rather large grin plastered on her face; I looked at her strangely. Why would she be happy at a time like this? Alice shrugged her shoulders and smiled wider taking glances at my hand in Edwards, I sighed and turned back to the front as Edward pulled up in to my driveway.

"You ready?" Edward asked us. Alice and I nodded as we all got out of the car. Edward climbed up a tree and went in through my window to wait for me in my room, while Alice and I went up to the front door. I saw Charlie glance at us through the living room window as we acted out our goodbye. I opened the front door as Alice was getting in to Edwards Volvo, then turned around and said goodbye to her again telling her that I will see her on Monday, before walking inside.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted, "have a good time shopping?"

I smiled slightly, "More like a tiring time." I laughed lightly, "Alice is unstoppable when it comes to clothes." I yawned for effect, "I'm really tired; I'm going to go to bed."I told him as I started for the stairs, "Night Dad." I called down to him.

"Ok, night Bells."

Edward was already in my room, and now all we had to do is wait. It didn't take long. I heard the phone ring and Charlie shuffle over to answer it. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I noticed when his voice went from tired to alert in a matter of seconds.

Edward hid in the closet as Charlie hung up the phone and made his way upstairs. I curled in to a ball on my side to make it look like I was tired and about to fall asleep. Charlie knocked on my door lightly.

"Yea?" I tried to make my voice sound groggy, but it came out more like a groan. My dad came in.

"Bells, I just got an emergency call from the station, will you be alright here on your own tonight?" he asked softly.

"Sure." I looked up at him with half closed eyes, "I'll be fine Dad." I couldn't help but notice the double meaning in my own words. I hoped that he wouldn't worry about me too much.

"'Kay, I'll see you in the morning." He walked out of my room. I stayed as still as I could until I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway, then jumped out of my bed as Edward came out of the closet.

He looked sad for some reason,

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"He's worried." Edward said, "He has a bad feeling about leaving you alone tonight, but he knows that he has to go." Guilt washed over me in waves, I felt bad for doing this to Charlie, but I knew that this plan will keep him safe. I would be able to come back after all this is sorted out.

"You ready?" Edward asked me. I took one last glance at my room before I nodded my head. Edward picked me up carefully and jumped out of the open window.

We met Alice in the woods behind my house and she ran to make it look like someone had broken in. Edward and I ran through the trees next to the road until we found where Alice had left Edward's Volvo.

Edward sat me in the passenger seat and then ran around to the drivers. Edward hadn't told me where we were going; he said it was a surprise. I looked out the side window and saw two blurs com up to the side of the car.

Esme and Carlisle stopped to wave and give the all clear signal that we could leave, before they ran off to help Alice start on the fake trail.

Step one was complete. The next step for Edward and me was to get away without James following us. We had a privet jet waiting for us at the airport, Edward had told me that it makes it almost impossible to track someone if they get in to an airplane.

I looked down at my lap as Edward sped through the streets toward our destination, trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly I felt a cold hand wrap around mine, I looked up. Edward's hand gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." He told me in a soothing voice, I smiled weakly and squeezed his hand.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to the airport, staying hand in hand the whole time, only letting go to get out of the car.

Edward lead me to a hanger to the side where no one else was.

"Now here's where it gets tricky." Edward murmured. He picked me up and started running at top vampire speed through the forest to the left of the hanger. He stopped suddenly, turned around and ran back to the hanger then around it and on to the jet.

Edward waited until the door was closed before putting me down.

"What on earth was that!" I asked him as I tried to regain my balance.

"To confuse the tracker." Edward said simply. The look on my face must have urged him to say more because he explained, "We want the tracker to think that we didn't get on the plane."

"Oh." I said but I still wasn't sure that I understood. I looked around me and saw that we were in what looked to be a living room. On one side there was a couch angled slightly towards a T.V. on the other side there were about ten seats that looked like first class airplane seats, only more comfortable. In the back there was a kitchen and a bathroom, and in the front there was a door that I assumed lead to the cockpit.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Edward smiled and took my hand before leading me to the chairs. A man came out of the door to the cockpit.

"Hello Edward!" He said cheerfully, I noticed that his eyes were a golden color, he was a vampire as well.

"Hello, thanks again for doing this Clint." Edward told him.

"No problem Edward, I owed you." He laughed, "We're about to take off, and I normally wouldn't say this seeing as all my passengers have been vampires, but we have a human on board today, so… in the In final preparation for departure, please ensure that your seatbelts are securely fastened, your seatbacks and tray tables in their upright and stowed positions and that your carryon luggage has been securely stowed." Then he laughed, "I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, enjoy the flight, call if you need anything." He turned and went back through the door to the cockpit.

Edward laughed, "You heard him, seatbelt on." I growled but put it on.

"You too." I told him.

"Bella I don't need a seat belt." He told me, I crossed my arms.

"I don't care, if I have to put it on so do you." He laughed and clicked his seatbelt into place.

Soon we were in the air and aloud to move around. Edward and I moved to the couch. A few minutes passed and I was starting to feel tired.

"You should sleep Bella," Edward told me, "You've had a long day." I shook my head.

"I'm not tired." I mumbled. Edward sighed and started to hum, my eyelids got heavy as I leaned in to his solder and fell asleep.

**A/N: you are going to hate me for this but, i'm going away for a week to visit my grandmother, her house is in the middle of nowhere so that means, no internet. i'm not even going to be able to bring my computer. i will try and write out most of the next chapter in a note book and post it when i get back. Again, i'm really sorry... but no worries i'll be back in a week so it won't be too long.**

**Please Review!**

**-Z-**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay I'm back! Not having a computer is torture!**

**i'd like to send a shout out to all those who reviewed last chapter! (you know who you are) you guys rock! I mean seriously 143 reviews! WOW!**

**i'd also like to thank Amazing-Abbie for being my beta reader. She's wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: do i seriously have to put this? I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**...on with the story**

Part 14-

Alice POV:

I looked at Bella's house, contemplating how my job should be done. I decided to go through the door. I busted one of the glass panels on the front door and reached my hand through to unlock it. I could have easily broken the door down but it needed to look possible for a human to do.

After the door was unlocked I moved through the house and up the steps, careful not to touch anything, it was a kidnapping not a robbery. Once I got to Bella's room I pounced on the bed to make it look like Bella was asleep when the kidnaper got to her room. I bounced around the room a bit to make it seem like there was a struggle. Then I went over to the window and broke it; taking out a little vial with some of Bella's blood in it, I dropped a few drops on to the jagged edges of the glass then jumped out.

I dropped some more of the blood on to the ground below the window and started to make a trail of blood through a small part of the woods beside the house then up to the side of the road where the police would assume the kidnapper's car was waiting.

I leaned against a tree while I waited for Carlisle and Esme. They didn't take long and were soon running up to meet me. Esme glanced at my work and nodded.

"Yes, that will do wonderfully Alice, good job." I smiled slightly, pleased at her compliment.

"Thank you Esme. Did you bring the stuff?" I asked. They nodded and held up a bag, "Perfect! Let's go set up some fake sightings."

Charlie POV:

It felt wrong to leave Bella alone tonight. I felt like something bad would happen to her. But I had responsibilities as police chief, and one of those responsibilities is to keep the peace.

An anonymous 911 caller reported a fight in the high school parking lot, but even before I pulled in I knew that something wasn't right. Collin, my second in command and one of my best friends, was leaning against his cruiser in the middle of the parking lot. There was no fight, no one under arrest, not even the slightest hint of a scuffle. I got out and walked over to him. He looked up,

"I got a bad feeling Charlie." He told me, "Why would someone send a 911 call, and specifically ask for you? I came just in case it was some crazy person wanting revenge, but then when I got here, there was nothing. Not even the 911 caller to explain what happened." He shook his head.

"You think that something is going on somewhere else?" I asked.

"I don't know Charlie, but stay on call tonight just in case." I nodded and started walking back to the cruiser.

"See you in the morning Collin." I waved as I left.

When I got home I noticed that the front door was ajar and one of the glass panels was broken. I moved slowly in to the house, my panic rising with each step. The house seemed normal as I walked up the stairs, but I knew that there was only one thing that mattered at that time.

Bella's bedroom door was open, and her room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. I moved slowly to her broken window and saw the fresh blood on one of the jagged edges. I backed away in a daze; reaching blindly for the phone I dialed the familiar number for the station.

"Forks Police Station." Collin's familiar voice said.

"Collin? It's Charlie." I whispered, my voice sounded weak and strained.

"Charlie! What's wrong?" he asked urgently. I felt myself sinking to the floor.

"Bella," I choked, "She's gone."

Edward POV:

I hummed softly to Bella as she drifted to sleep on my shoulder. I moved over to where I was stretched out on the edge, while Bella was curled up beside me. I noticed her shiver slightly in her sleep and I started to get up to get her a blanket. Bella's hands fisted in my shirt and pulled me back, a small frown on her face. She pulled harder and I was surprised when she actually was able to pull me back down beside her. Bella's face smoothed out and she let out a content sigh.

"Edward." She whispered. Her voice startled me, had she woken up? I looked down at her and saw that she was still asleep, but her hands held tighter to my shirt preventing me from getting up. Wow, she was strong for a human, too strong. I pushed the thought aside; surely it was just my imagination.

She shivered again and I desperately wanted to get her a blanket so that she could warm up but her hold was firm. I looked around me to see if there was anything I could grab. I noticed the service button that was on the wall just within my reach. I pressed it and waited for Clint to come in.

I looked up when the door to the cockpit opened.

"You needed something?" Clint asked me, I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He saw Bella asleep beside me and let out a soft chuckle.

_Little human has you wrapped right around her finger, doesn't she Edward. _He laughed in his mind so he wouldn't wake Bella. I smiled as I looked down on the sleeping angel.

_I knew it; the way you looked at her earlier… _he smiled to himself remembering _Anyway, what was it that you needed?_

I mouthed the word 'Blankets' and he laughed quietly. He turned around and went to the chairs, he crouched down and retrieved a blanket from underneath. He walked back over to us.

_Couldn't get it yourself? Spoiled aren't you?_ He asked jokingly. I shook my head and mouthed 'stronger than she looks' he laughed, _Sure she is; you are so whipped! _He chuckled and went back through the door to the cockpit.

I shook my head and wrapped Bella in one of the blankets, she smiled slightly in her sleep and curled closer to me whispering, "Edward." as she fell in to a deeper sleep.

Bella POV:

I felt a feather-light touch on my forehead trailing down the side of my face making me smile. Then a whisper,

"Bella, it's time to wake up." The voice told me. I wanted to tell it no, I was much too comfortable to get up. I felt a cold hand touch my cheek and I opened my eyes to find the face of an angel staring back at me. I stretched and felt a cold body underneath me. I froze, how did I end up on top of Edward? I must have moved while I was asleep. I blushed,

"Sorry," I whispered, and moved to get up, but Edward caught me.

"It's ok, I didn't mind." He told me flashing one of his crooked grins. I could feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks turn a flaming red. He chuckled and sat up slightly. He wrapped the blanket around me securely and pulled me in to his arms. It's not that I don't love being in Edward's arms, but I could walk.

"I can walk you know." I told him jokingly. He smiled,

"I know," he sat me down in one of the chairs and strapped me in, "the plane will be landing soon." He answered my silent question. I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder as I felt the plane start its descent.

**A/N: so what did you think? please review and tell me!**

**-Z-**


End file.
